


As You Wish, Master

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [4]
Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Possession/Marking"</p><p>This started out really kinky, but got all sweet, so I decided to leave it in the Ruining Your Childhood collection as a break from the nasty and mean stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish, Master

Colonel Nelson was dying. All the magic in the world could not stop it, though Jeannie Nelson had tried. As he lie there in his bed with hospice nurses circling him, adjusting machines and clearing the dribble from the tube in his nose, Jeannie felt a wave of pain like none she had ever felt. 

Masters had died on her before. It was a fact of a genie’s long life. Humans grew old and died and Masters went away and new Masters came to take their place. But this was different. She loved Anthony Nelson. She had married him, something genies rarely did. She regretted now that they had never had children, there was no piece of Anthony to keep by her after he was gone. She had not planned to mate for life; it had been an accident that she had become so tangled up in Anthony. But she would never love again. She had given her heart to her Master. He was the love of her lifetime. A tear slid down her cheek as one of the nurses brushed past her to adjust a line that had become twisted.

Medicine and science were caring for him now. Magic could do nothing to ease his final illness. The hospice nurses were kind, not like the hospital nurses that had looked askance at the young blonde wife of the geriatric Colonel. They had sneered at her, thinking her some kind of trophy wife, a gold digger. Upset and overwrought, she had forgotten to glamour herself before taking Anthony to the hospital that last time. She’d been in true form, and not that of a little old human lady that hosted teas for retired Air Force officers and their wives.

Anthony’s eyes sprang open and he mouthed her name. She skirted past the duty nurse and leaned over, touching a hand to his wrinkled and slack cheek. “Jeannie.” He tried to smile as he saw once again the smooth skin and blonde tresses he remembered from his youth gone by, decades in the past. 

She kissed his forehead as he struggled for breath. It would not be long now, the doctors said hours. The nurses had been increasing his pain medication incrementally to keep him comfortable. 

“I wish…” Anthony struggled to get the words out. His weak fingers touched the golden collar at her throat, a gift upon claiming her years ago. “… we knew then what we know now. I wish we could start again. Beautiful girl. My beautiful girl.”

A wish. A pair of wishes. Anthony had banished the words from his vocabulary years ago, to keep his sanity and some semblance of normality in their lives. But now, at the end, he wished. Jeannie smiled as she gave the wishes her full consideration. 

This was something she could do. This was not medicine. This was magic. This was Jeannie’s area of expertise, in this she was the master. She smiled broadly and kissed his cheek. "As you wish, Master." She stood back from the bed, crossed her arms, concentrated on the magic flowing around her and blinked with a nod of her head. 

~*~

The sand was warm beneath Jeannie’s toes as she stood on the beach and watched the capsule splash into the ocean. The breze fluttered her pink silk harem pants and tickled her bare midriff. She laughed with joy as she saw Anthony and Roger climb through the hatch, dear Roger, lost years ago in Vietnam. She knew about Vietnam now. She could take measures. She would not have to hold Anthony as he cried silent tears with a letter from the war department crumpled in his hand. She could do so much more now than before, with the knowledge Anthony’s wish had given her, had given them both. 

The boys paddled their rubber boat to shore, and she ducked into the trees so that Roger would not see her. He would not know, would not understand, not yet. Someday they would tell him their secret, when they had made him ready to understand it. 

It was not long before she heard Anthony calling, “Jeannie? Jeannie, are you here? Where are you, Jeannie?”

She tripped over a palm frond as she scrambled to go and meet him. “Master! Master, oh Anthony!” She launched herself into his arms, young and strong once again as he swung her around and rained kisses over her face and hair.

“My beautiful girl, you did this!?!” he asked as he lowered her to the sand, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her.

“You wished it Master. I did as you wished.”

“Jeannie, I remember! Is this real? I remember so many things; I remember a life, did it happen, is this going to disappear again?”

“No Anthony, it will not disappear. We have a chance to start again, just as you desired. A new life together.”

He hugged her to him, holding her and stroking her long blonde hair. They heard Roger yelling, coming closer as he called “Tony! Where are you Tony?”

Anthony kissed her lips and then her forehead before releasing her and stepping back. “Get your bottle and meet me at my house in Cocoa Beach.”

“As you wish, Master.” She blinked and was home, the home she remembered before the little house had been renovated and redecorated. Smiling, she hugged herself and spun circles, gleeful with delight. This was a wish she was going to enjoy!

~*~

When Anthony finally returned home, he was weary from the long space mission and the aftermath and debriefings. Jeannie had learned patience over the years dealing with Air Force matters, she waited for him to return, secure in her place now as she had not been the first time around. She was his as much as he was hers. The flat jeweled collar at her neck was a symbol of that. He had wished for her to be at his side. 

She led him to the bedroom and guided him, removing his uniform and coaxing him gently to bed. She curled up beside him, content to watch him sleep. They had many years ahead in front of them; years they would not waste this time. 

Her Master loved her. And she loved him. She loved Anthony Nelson enough to bend the rules and steal another lifetime to be with him, to be his.

The End


End file.
